Romania
Anica Popescu '''is a fan-made character for the series:' Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the country of '''Romania 'Appearance' Romania is a fairly tall, fair skinned young woman with short, dark brown hair that is, more often than not, confused as being black. Her hair is just at her shoulders and slightly wavy, with her straight bangs parted off to the right side. The most shocking about her appearance is probably her gold eyes, very easily noticeable against her tan skin and dark hair. She usually dresses in a dark navy blue dress that comes to just above her knees, a white dress shirt underneath and a simple pair of brown knee-high boots, sometimes adding a yellow hairband with a black silk ribbon attched to the ends. An alternative outfit includes a thin light purple sweater and a medium-length, black dress that goes to just above her knees with silver embrioidery at the bottom and under the bust. When in military conflict, she wears variations of the Romanian military uniform. During World War I she wore the uniform of a 1st division Infantry Lieutenant, and in World War II she wore an artillery Lieutenant Colonel uniform with a military beret to match it and a pair of slightly heeled boots. Her national costume is a costume from the Banat area of Romania, which consists of a white, heavily embroidered loose-sleeved white blouse, tight at the wrists with laces at the ends. She wears a matching long, flowing white skirt –also heavily embroidered, trimmed with lace at the hem. Over the skirt she wears a long, dark blue Fota which is embroidered in gold, and a matching blue vest. 'Personality and Interests' Romania is what some people would call a ‘shut-in’, never really getting involved with many other countries outside her fellow Balkans. Though that could be due to her more shy nature around countries she doesn't know; since in her history she has been stepped on many times and is afraid of getting hurt again. When she does attend the World Meetings, it is more to get a pulse on the going-ons in the world; not so much about giving her input on worldly matters since, for all intents and purposes, she doesn’t really care. She has been described as an ‘ice queen’ by some other countries (Hungary, Prussia) because of her aloofness and sharp, sarcastic tongue when talking to nations she doesn’t particularly like. When around a select few other countries, Moldova, Georgia, Ukraine and Greece in particular, her personality seems to do a complete turn and she becomes a warm, nurturing person. Although with Ukraine, she can be bitter when the dispute over the construction Bystroye Channel is brought up between them. With Moldova and Georgia, she acts much like a older sister and does everything in her power to help them elevate their status or help them recover when they get sick and can hardly get out of bed. Romania, being steeped in years upon years of history, is very interested in the different interpretations of Romanian history and enjoys reading the stories from different perspectives. She is also a large fan of the works of Mihai Eminescu, and owns most, if not all of his published works. She is also very well educated about mythology and mythical creatures in general, although her fascination with vampires in particular has led to her being accused as one on several occasions. During the warring periods, World War 1-2 in particular, Romania has been known for staying neutral only for a short amount of time before entering the wars, usually by the persuasion of her leaders and her desire to get stolen lands back. She picks sides based on who can benefit and support her most so she can get what she wants. In World War I she joined sides with the Allies and declared war on the Central Powers, and in World War II she joined the Axis. 'Relationships' 'Moldova' Probably the country that Romania cares the most about out of any other, she and Moldova have a long, deep intertwined history with one another. She treasures Moldova since he is, in her own words: “The only thing that has stayed consistent in my life.” She will fiercely protect Moldova and, should the need arise; always ally herself with him, even if the numbers are outmatched against them. She concerns herself with Moldova’s affairs, perhaps too much so, which is a great source of worry for Moldova. An example of this is when she went to Russia to speak against the Russian ban of Georgian and Moldovan wine in 2006, which had severely crippled their wine industry, and came back with several bruises and a broken arm. It should also be noted that she acknowledged Moldova’s declaration of independence mere hours after it was announced. It goes without saying that Romania deeply and truly does love Moldova. 'Georgia' Romania considered Georigia to be her little sister and as such, is incredibly protective of her. Since Georgia, "Geo" as Romania call her, is considered to be the youngest of the Balkans that just elevates the protective levels several notches, especially if Russia is somehow involved. 'Ivan Braginski (Russia)' Romania’s half brother through their shared mother, Kievan Rus. In present times these two have far from a decent relationship, their histories filled with grudging cooperation’s, neutrality and open hatred and hostility towards one another. Russia still offers the chance for Romania to ‘become one’ with him, although always says that she would live in the basement like the ‘filthy gypsy’ that she is. The one times their relationship was decent was when they were both children living comfortably with their mother, two sisters, and all the other countries ruled in by their mother at the time. This good relationship was shattered, however, when the Mongols attacked and killed Kieven Rus, an event that played a part in turning Russia into the insane man he is today. Their relationship was slightly better than it is in modern times during the 1700 hundred and late 1800 hundreds during this time Russia helped Romania break free of the Ottoman rule over her and she can admit, albeit rarely, that if Russia hadn’t helped her she probably would have stayed under Ottoman rule for much, much longer. In the present day, Russia views Romania’s entrance into NATO in a highly negative light, and is always at odds with her over Transnistria. And while Romania refers to him as nothing more than a vodka-guzzling country bumpkin, Russia refers to her as a second class, disgusting gypsy. Main Article: Ivan Braginski 'Heracles Karpusi (Greece)' Romania and Greece have what many would call a brother-sister relationship, and are on a human name basis with one another, such to be expected after knowing each other for several centuries. They both share a decent amount of history, mostly being ruled by the Ottoman Empire for roughly the same amount of time, and being allies during the second Balkan War. Greece also warmly supported Romania’s entry into NATO and ascension to the EU, and is one of the top three investors to Romania. Outside of politics, it isn’t un-common to see the two napping together somewhere, or visiting each other’s countries. Anything beyond a sibling relationship is debatable. Main Article: ''Heracles Karpusi 'Sadik Adnan (Turkey) Despite the rocky past that these two had with the Ottoman invasion and conquering of Romania, the two of them have, and still retain, a longstanding historical, geographic, and cultural relation with one another. Unlike Greece, Romania doesn’t hate Turkey, more like she is constantly annoyed with him and his loud, brash behavior. Likewise, Turkey playfully teases Romania in the same way an older brother would; although they still argue from time to time over extreamly trivial things. Currently, Turkey is the biggest trade to Romania in the Middle East and the Balkans because of her location on the routes connecting Turkey with the North and East of Europe. She supports Turkey’s entrance into the EU whole-heartedly, and he in one of the leading monetary contributors to her country. Main Article: Sadik Adnan Rome Anica's "Father", or the closest thing a country can have to any sort of fatherly figure. Anica herself is still on the fence about how, exactly, she feels about Rome; since she never really knew him while she was growing up, although she does have some fond memeories of him. '''Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary) Simply put, the two of them are like a cat and a dog. A lot of their animosity seems to stem from the constant territorial struggles they’ve had over Transylvania in the past more than anything else. The two have always been at odds with each other, and for that reason they are often referred to as the ‘female versions of Greece and Turkey’ when it comes to their fights. Another large factor towards Romania’s hatred for Hungary are the Treznea and Ip Massacres that were caused by Hungarian hands after Northern Transylvania was turned over to Hungary after the Second Vienna Award. Despite their embassy status and Hungary’s contribution into helping Romania into the EU, the two are still constantly fighting with each other and can hardly stand one another. Although, when the time comes for it, they can work together quite well showing they have a kind of sister-hate relationship. Main Article: Elizaveta Hedervary Transylvania What Anica consideres to almost be her twin in terms of geographical location and their history together. More than any other section of Romanian land, Transylvania has been claimed and re-claimed by Hungary whenever the situation appears to her; one of the primary reasons for Anica's hatred for her neighbor. Name Her given name, Anica, is a name of Romanian orgin meaning "grace" that is also used in Serbia, Slovenia, and Croatia. Her surname, Popescu, is an incredibly common Romanian family name that means "son of the pope" Trivia *If one were to consider the date that the Roman province of Dacia was founded, 106AD, to be her actual birth year, then Anica would be around 1904 years old *Her given birthday, July 13, corresponds with the date that Romania was officialy recognised as independent from the Ottoman Empire through the Treaty of Berlin *She has a very large amount of respect for Vlad III in a way that is comparable to Prussia's feeling for Friedrich the Great. *Since Vampirism and Vampire lore in general has become a large part of her culture, it is possible that she drinks blood from time to time. Anica herself doesn't speak on the matter, however.